The present invention relates generally to a method and system for illustrating sound and text. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for illustrating sound and text utilizing a book holder adapted to accept a book with pages including illustrations and/or text, at least some of the pages including magnetic signatures. The present invention also relates to a method for electronically storing text and audio content for use in an electronic book reader system.
Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with electronic book reader systems.
Substantial interest has long been given by the public to books which include sound illustration related to the text and/or illustration content within the book. Such sound illustrated books range in the industry from children""s story books to manuals for learning a foreign language. Their popularity stems from the fact that a user can visually follow the text and/or illustration content in the book while listening to the audible representations corresponding to the text and/or illustration content.
The sound illustrated books enjoyed by the public today include pages comprising a pre-recorded sound chip which includes stored data (e.g., voice and sound). A problem with this type of sound illustrated book is that sound chips generally have a limited amount of memory storage capability. In addition, these chips are directly attached to each page. This can add significantly to the overall weight and girth of the page, or require the use of thick, almost cardboard-like, paper stock.
Other sound illustrated books are those that include a book and an audio cassette tape. The book, however, only has text and/or illustrations. It is the cassette tape that contains pre-recorded audio representations (e.g., voice and/or sound) which correspond with the text and/or illustrations on the pages of the book. In operation, the reader must follow the rhythm of the cassette. When the reader reaches a point for turning the page, a sound or voice instruction is heard indicating such action. If, however, the reader is not following attentively, the audio cassette will continue delivering audio representations until stopped manually, or until the cassette reaches its end. As such, the reader may find him/herself on the wrong page.
The present invention provides for an electronic book reader with a magnetic signature sensor capable of detecting magnetic signatures attached to pages of a book. The magnetic signatures can be placed at specified locations of the book and used by the reader to retrieve electronic equivalent representations of the text and/or illustrations on the pages for audible delivery.
Disclosed in one embodiment of the present invention is a system for illustrating sound and text. The system comprises a book with pages including illustrations and/or text. At least some of the pages include magnetic signatures which are attached in specific locations.
The system further comprises a book holder adapted to accept the book. The book holder includes a reading surface, which is a substantially flat platform, comprising a magnetic signature sensor. The magnetic signature sensor is predisposed to detect magnetic signatures on the pages as they are turned by a user viewing the book. The book holder further includes a cartridge slot adapted to receive a cartridge including stored audio representations related to illustrations and/or text on the pages of the book. The book holder also comprises a reading controller which is adapted to interact with the magnetic signature sensor to determine what page, or pages the user is viewing. Furthermore, the reading controller is adapted to retrieve audio representations of illustrations and/or text stored on the cartridge corresponding to the page, or pages being viewed by the user, as well as to reproduce audio sounds related to the audio representations though a speaker for listening by the user. The book holder also includes a speaker and a power supply which are communicably coupled with the reading controller. The power supply is adapted to control the activation and de-activation of the book holder.
Disclosed in another embodiment of the present invention is a method for illustrating sound and text utilizing a book holder which includes a reading controller, a speaker, and a magnetic signature sensor with one or more reading elements. The book holder is adapted to accept a book with pages including illustrations and/or text, wherein at least some of the pages include magnetic signatures. The method comprises the step of attaching the magnetic signatures in a specified location on pages of the book. The book is then placed on the book holder in a position wherein the magnetic signatures on the pages of the book are properly aligned with the reading elements of the magnetic signature sensor on the reading surface of the book holder. Once in position, the pages of the book can then be turned in order to view the illustrations and/or text therein.
The method further comprises the step of detecting the specified locations of the magnetic signatures on the pages utilizing the reading elements of the magnetic signature sensor. As such, the illustrations and/or text on each of the pages are identified by the magnetic signatures attached in the specified locations on the pages.
The method also comprises the step of correlating the specified locations with stored audio representations related to the illustrations and/or text on the pages within the book. The audio representations are then retrieved and reproduced in preparation for audible delivery.
The method further comprises the step of delivering audible sounds corresponding to the stored audio representations via a speaker to accompany the illustrations and/or text on the page or pages of a book.
In another embodiment of the present invention disclosed is a method for electronically storing text and audio content for use in an electronic book reader system. The method comprises the step of creating electronic equivalent representations of the text and audio content which corresponds to illustrations and/or text on the pages within the book. Thus, the creating step further includes the step of recording sounds and/or words related to the illustrations and/or text of the book for viewing and listening by a user.
The method further comprises the step of storing the electronic equivalent representations in a first electronic memory space. In order to store this data, the electronic equivalent representations are formatted into a digital format. The digital formatted electronic equivalent representations are then sorted into a plurality of addresses (e.g., A0, A1, A2 . . . An) within the first electronic memory space. Once the electronic equivalent representations are sorted, the digital formatted data is packaged utilizing a chip housed within a cartridge means. The cartridge means is then inserted into an electronic book reader system adapted to receive the cartridge means. Upon inserting the cartridge means into the electronic book reader system, a duplicate of the electronic equivalent representations stored in the first electronic memory space is downloaded into a second electronic memory space which is housed within the electronic book reader system. Thus, the electronic equivalent representations are stored in identical addresses in both memory spaces for easy identification and retrieval.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention disclosed is an electronic book reader system for illustrating sound and text. The system comprises a reading surface adapted to accept a book with pages including illustrations and/or text, wherein at least some of the pages include magnetic signatures attached at specified locations. The system also comprises a book support surface adjoined to one side of the reading surface. The book support surface is adjoined to the reading surface by a means adapted to fold in a manner allowing for both surfaces to meet for easy carrying of the electronic book reader system. As such, the reading surface and book support surface are substantially flat platforms. In addition, the system also comprises a bracket coupled to one side of the reading surface adapted to hold the book in place while the page, or pages are being turned by a user.
The system further comprises a magnetic signature sensor which includes one or more individualized reading elements. The reading elements are pre-aligned on the reading surface in order to correspond with the magnetic signatures at their specified locations on the pages within the book. The magnetic signature sensor is predisposed to detect the magnetic signatures on the pages as they are turned by the user viewing the book.
The system also comprises a reading controller which is adapted to interact with the magnetic signature sensor in order to determine what page, or pages the user is viewing. Communicably coupled with the reading controller is a power supply adapted to activate and de-activate the functionality of the electronic book reader system. The power supply is further coupled with a Light Emitting Diode (LED) indicator for determining the state (e.g., on/off) of the reader system.
The system also comprises a cartridge slot within the electronic book reader adapted to receive a cartridge. The cartridge includes stored audio representations related to the illustrations and/or text of the pages within the book. The stored audio representations of the illustrations and/or text within the cartridge corresponding to the page, or pages being viewed by the user are retrieved and reproduced by the reading controller. A speaker, which is communicably coupled with the reading controller, is then utilized in delivering the audio representations for listening and reading along with the page, or pages viewed by the user.
Disclosed in another embodiment of the present invention is a cartridge device for storing text and audio content converted into electronic equivalent representations for use in an electronic book reader system. The device comprises a carrier means for housing the electronic equivalent representations. The carrier means can include a box with a top surface, a bottom surface, a first side, a second side, a front side and a back side.
The device further comprises a chip adapted to store the electronic equivalent representations. The chip further includes a first electronic memory space configured to store the electronic equivalent representations. The first electronic memory space also includes a memory array comprising a plurality of addresses (e.g., A1, A2 . . . An) for sorting the electronic equivalent representations. As such, the first electronic memory space is configured to communicate with a second electronic memory space housed within the electronic book reader system. Both memory spaces include identical addresses for easy storing and retrieving of the electronic equivalent representations.
The device further comprises a plurality of pins adapted to communicate with the electronic book reader system. The plurality of pins are located on the front side of the carrier means and are adapted for inserting into the electronic book reader system. Thus, the pins allow for the chip to download the stored data in a first memory space to corresponding addresses in a second memory space.
A technical advantage of the invention is an electronic book reader system which allows for the reader to follow along one page at a time using digital means. As such, the reader is in control of his or her reading speed and audible representations delivered by a speaker as the reader turns each page.